


Crash

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Dean Winchester, Car Accidents, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Cas and Dean's awkward conversation with Sam about how they crashed the Impala.





	Crash

"Just how did you and Cas manage to crash the Impala last night Dean?" Sam said looking at both of them sitting across the table with coffee mugs lodged firmly between their shaking hands laid on the table. 

Dean kept quiet and brang his mug to his lips, taking a sip. Cas sighed, "Dean wasn't looking at the road. He was looking at me. And I said to him "Dean, deer!!" in a urgent tone" 

Dean's face had turned white with a red tinge of very obvious blushing. He knew embarrassment was going to come. Cas looked at his partner sitting beside him. 

"Dean, tell Sam what you replied to that." Cas urged him. 

Dean sighed... "Yes honey..." and as his cheeks blushed profusely, he heard Sam cackle with laughter. 

When Dean finally looked up, he found Sam almost falling off the chair, and tears in his eyes at how much he was laughing, and the worst thing about it, was that Cas was slightly giggling about it too. 

Dean was so embarrassed, he couldn't help but stare down into his coffee hoping for some miracle to occur.

After a moment he felt Cas's hand being placed on his shoulder, " Aww Dean, it's okay. It was funny and very cute" 

Damnit. Dean was blushing again, he had to turn his head away to save himself from Cas's teasing. 

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered to himself quietly....


End file.
